Strangers Like Me
by awritersworld
Summary: What if there were more beings with power and control over the elements? Elsa has ice and snow, but where are the others?
1. Prologue

It was the first night of winter, and Arendelle was greeted by the first snowflake. The kingdom's beauty shined throughout the four seasons, but winter proved to be the most captivating each year. The forest trees covered in blankets of snow, the night sky filled with millions of snowflakes, creating a feast for the eyes, and every citizen watching blissfully from the windows of their small homes, greeting the forthcoming winter with high anticipation.

It was an especial favorite of the fair Queen Idun, who gave birth to her first child, Elsa, only five years prior. No vast riches, wondrous travels, or love from any soul could outdo the the young princess' importance to Idun. She was everything she could hope for in a daughter and more. Exceptionally sweet, loving to all who greet her, with a smile that could end wars.

But Elsa was special in more ways than one. In ways Idun couldn't comprehend. But her love for her daughter never diminished because of it. And although the kingdom was oblivious to Elsa's unique power over ice and snow, Idun wanted nothing more than to embrace it. And in the privacy of their bedroom in the castle, they did just that.

"Okay... Again."

With her mother giving the word, Elsa beamed brightly as her snow flurries were conjured up by a mere wave of her hand. The young queen-to-be was still in the process of controlling her abilities, which were said to run in Idun's family, but only once every other generation, or so, did they appear. It was a complex thing to grasp, but Idun cared not where they came from, but how they affected the life of her precious princess. She knew it was too early for the kingdom to embrace such a gift, and wanted to wait until the powers were under strict control before revealing the truth to the world. And so, Idun and Elsa spent every day, about an hour or so, toying with her abilities, learning their capabilities and figuring the best way to handle them.

It seemed like an immense amount of work, but Elsa didn't mind. As a child, she loved to play with her abilities, and often begged her mother to continue the practice session well pass an hour's mark. After all, she was taught to embrace and love herself, despite being a tad bit different. And embrace herself, she did.

However, Idun wasn't the only one aware of the power Elsa held. The wise King Agdar quietly entered the room with a face of apprehension. Elsa greeted her father with a warm hug around his legs, earning a genuine smile.

"Young lady, just what are you doing up this late?" He said with a playful look of anger.

Elsa giggled in understanding and ran into her mother's arms in an attempt to hide. Agdar crept behind the little princess and pulled her into his own, chuckling as she tried to break away.

"Now, princess, I know you're having fun, but it's time for bed, okay..?"

"But..." She whimpered with the puppy dog face.

"Oh..." The King huffed, mimicking her expression. "Bed time. A good queen rises and falls like the sun; when the sky's awake, you're awake. And when the sky's asleep...?"

"I stay awake!"

Agdar laughed with a shake of his head, placing the princess back onto her feet. "Run along and get some rest." said the King as his daughter obliged, smiling brighter than the moon as she did.

With Elsa in the next room over getting ready for bed, Agdar sighed and walked over to his queen, an easy expression shrouding his face.

"How's the baby?" He asked, referring to the queen's pregnancy. "She's in the same, precise state as she was forty minutes ago. And the hour before that. And the hour before that..."

"Oh, forgive me, my love. You know how I am with these sorts of things. Elsa's powers are still far from controlled, or understood. And things can, and have gotten dangerous due to the instability. How will we manage raising little Anna safely? What will she think of her sister?"

"It will be fine, my king."

"But what if, Idun? Now... I'm still in the process of finding a way to help our daughter..."

"What do you mean by 'help'?" Idun asked with growing angered.

"I mean, ridding her of these powers to ensure the safety of both herself and Anna."

"Agdar, that's not the way to handle this."

"It's how I see fit."

"Your views are wrong. Elsa doesn't need to rid herself of these powers, she needs to embrace them, understand them, and control them. Isn't that a much better way to handle everything? By helping her do just that."

"Of course, it is-"

Sighing, Agdar rubbed his forehead stressfully, trying to compose himself. "Neither of us have an understanding of these abilities, and if we don't, how can we be sure life will treat our Elsa well in the future? There's no one out there with an understating. She may be happy and content now, but what about in twenty years, when she's meant to be out and about in world? She'll feel alone."

"Agdar, she'll have Anna. We're going to teach our girls no matter what, family is here forever, and no matter how alone we feel, we'll always be able to turn to one another. She won't be alone. I can assure you of that."

What a lucky man he was. His queen always knew precisely what to say to calm the nerves. "I suppose you're right... So much can happy in the coming future. I just want her safe and happy."

Idun gave a soft smile and placed her dainty hand gently on the king's cheek, cupping it lovingly. "Our Elsa will be fine."


	2. Strangers Like Me

It's strange how you can be surrounded by an entire kingdom who loves and cherishes you, a sister who adores you, and yet still feel so alone.

After her return as sovereign of Arendelle, things couldn't have been grander for the powerful Snow Queen, Elsa. Her family rekindled, her kingdom prospered in her rule, she had more loved ones than she could ever hope for, but something was missing. Could it be romance? No. As beautiful as the thought seemed, Elsa didn't see herself with a romantic partner any time soon. Could be a close companion she could tell anything to? Impossible. She had that in her bubbly sister, Anna.

Deep down, she knew what she craved, but wouldn't accept it. Her deepest desire seemed unreadable. She's already searched far and wide, through all her royal expeditions and trading endeavors, Elsa secretly took the time she spent miles away from Arendelle to search for that one thing missing in her life. That one thing that'd make her feel complete.

"Someone to relate to..." The Queen sighed as she sat at her office desk, her fingers gently grazing her forehead whilst a curious Kristoff looked through her vast collection of literature as she spoke, though he listened carefully to her confession, nonetheless.

"I'd be lying if I said I understood what you meant." The mountain man replied, his eyes still scrutinizing the hardcover set of books, which were positioned neatly within a considerably large book cabinet.

"I mean someone to relate to. As in, someone like me." She explained.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Kristoff gave her a look of confusion. "Well... She may not be as 'poised' as you, but you and Anna have a lot in common, sort of."

"But can Anna conjure spells? Can she control ice and snow? Can she create an entire blizzard with a wave of her hand?"

"Oh..." Kristoff sighed, defeated. "I thought you were over the whole 'finding someone with powers' thing. Besides, you hate dating."

"It isn't like that." She scoffed with an eye roll. "I just thought it'd be nice to have someone around who understood what life is like living with, well, a gift. And don't act as if you haven't noticed people treating me peculiarly."

"They just don't understand."

"It's been three years, Kristoff... Three years since all was said and done, and I'm still constantly being treated like a monster."

"That's what happens when you constantly give people the _cold_ shoulder."

He was so corny, but she couldn't stifle her chuckling smile. "This is serious."

"So am I." He joked as a royal guard entered the queen's quarters, seemingly distraught.

"Your majesty! The mysterious thief has been spotted, again! She's said to be out and about in the marketplace!" He informed hastily.

With those words, Elsa leaped out of her chair and rushed out the door, with Kristoff following behind.

For the past week, a mysterious thief has been constantly swindling and pillaging Arendelle, and despite the guards' greatest efforts to defeat them, the criminal manages to escape each time. Elsa was informed of the matter recently, and decided whenever the criminal's spotted yet again, she'd use her abilities to take matters into her own hands and finally put an end to the chaos.

The day was young, the rays of the summer sun shining brightly upon the fair kingdom. The bustling crowd made crime all the more possible for the mysterious thief, with the massive count making a pursuit extremely difficult to commence. But that didn't phase a determined Elsa in the least.

Anna was also informed of the situation, and met with Elsa and Kristoff in the marketplace, a load of bags in her hands.

"Any sign of him?" Elsa asked, catching her breath after all the intense running.

"We looked everywhere, but all I found were cute boots and a two for one sale over by Crazy Gazeem's."

The Queen groaned just before a distressed cry filled the busy corners, catching the group's attention.

"My food!" A woman shrieked as the thief made their escape, bolting through the crowd with ease and carrying three bags of stolen food.

Elsa didn't hesitate, and began perusing the criminal, with Anna, Kristoff, and the guards following behind. The thief managed to evade the crowd and headed into the forest, making dozens of twists and turns to fool the Snow Queen. However, Elsa couldn't be hoaxed, and followed the thief's every move, with every sharp turn and precise twist intact. Once the thief was in her sight, she commanded him to halt, but her orders were ignored and the criminal's speed merely increased, shockingly.

Perplexed, Elsa furrowed a brow as she continued her chase, but shook it off and put her attention back into capturing her kleptomaniac, shooting blades of ice downwards in an attempt to freeze their feet, but the criminal's intense speed outsmarted the Queen yet again, as he was able to swiftly dodge every blast.

Losing her patience, Elsa paused in her tracks, watching intensively in the path the thief was willing to take. Once she took a moment to concentrate, dozens of feet ahead, the thief's path was blocked by an enormous wall of ice shards. The mysterious criminal made an attempt to escape, but multiples of the ice shard wall appeared at every turn, forming a cage, of sorts, and confining the criminal within it, capturing him at last.

"Yes..." She sighed quietly with a smile. With Anna, Kristoff, and the guards having been lost back in the crowd at the marketplace, Elsa walked towards the ice-made prison and looked through the bars. Within the confined walls, she was able to spot her thief, who was on their knees out of apparent fear, their back turned to the Snow Queen.

Elsa took a deep breath and diminished one of the bars to allow herself entrance, slowly walking over to the thief, who's face was masked by their hood. "Hello...?" Elsa spoke softly, but was met with no reply. Without a choice, she removed the hood, and the thief was revealed to be a beautiful young woman, about the Snow Queen's age with long, flowing blonde hair, blue eyes, and nearly unnoticeable freckles. She had an innocent appearance, which baffled her majesty.

"Y-You're... the thief? The one who's been terrorizing my kingdom and evading my guards each time?" The Queen inquired.

The girl gave no answer, her wide eyes looking up to Elsa. She silently began lifting herself up, her eyes looking onto Elsa's, as if examining her, not saying a word the entire time.

Feeling the girl had something to say, Elsa decided to lead in a light tone, instead, as she cautiously backed away to keep a safe distance. "...Yes?"

Before the girl could reply, a ball of fire shot down from the treetops, right onto the surface of the ice prison. The impact knocked Elsa off her feet, and the moment she shook it off, her eyes looking up in confusion and shock, a man appeared, grabbing onto the girl's arm and dissolving his fiery spell, looking down on the Snow Queen with a harsh expression. He was tall, young, slender, with fiery red hair flowing down to his shoulders, and piercing emerald eyes. With a chiseled chin, fair skin, and a scar cutting across his eye, the man was handsome, yet intimidating to a high degree.

Before the Queen had a chance to ask questions, or even collect herself, the mysterious man formed a wall of fire around himself and the thieving girl, which towered and towered until their bodies were completely from Elsa's viewpoint. Once it vanished into thin air entirely, the two were nowhere in sight, leaving the Snow Queen speechless and perplexed.


	3. Elsa's Obsession

**_Elsa! Elsa! _**

Cries filled the ears of the fallen Snow Queen, but her mind was still abuzz with the peculiar events that just took place. Too abuzz to take notice of Anna and Kristoff frantically calling for her in a distance as they unknowingly neared her location.

_What... just happened? He had... magic? Fire. Flames. Conjured from his bare hands. How was it possible? Was the thief magically inclined, too? Could they have been like me? Are there others... like me? _

Elsa was snapped out of her thoughts at the feeling of soft, comforting arms wrapping around her, tightly.

"Elsa! Oh, Elsa, we were so worried!" Anna breathed as she checked her sister's skin for scratches or bruises.

The Snow Queen was merely covered in dirt from the fall, apparently, but her dress appeared to have been burnt, ever so mildly. As did that section of the forest.

"What happened here?" Kristoff openly questioned as he surveyed the area, examining the burnt tree bark, smokey air, and ashes littered throughout the ground.

Elsa could hardly speak, merely muttering something incoherent. Anna listened carefully but couldn't make anything out. "What is it? What happened?" She inquired, looking to her sister intensively.

"H-He had magic."

"What?" asked a confused Anna.

"He had magic... Him, that man! Didn't you see?"

Anna and Kristoff looked to each other in bewilderment. "What man?" Kristoff inquired.

The Snow Queen released herself from Anna's embrace and hastily got to her feet, showing Kristoff and Anna the aftermath of the stranger's inferno abilities. "See this?" She urged, showcasing a piece of burnt tree bark. "He made this! A man swooped down and carried off the thief, but he had powers! Just like mine! Except with fire!"

"What, that's impossible." The mountain man scoffed.

"No, it's true! I know it sounds insane, but it's true!"

Kristoff sighed under his breath, shaking his head. "Elsa, I think you need some rest. Come on, everyone's worried sick, anyway."

"But..." She began before trailing off.

With a hand from both Anna and Kristoff gently placed on her back as they walked off towards the city, Elsa looked to the ground, still confused and entranced by the entire ordeal. She needed to know the answers. She needed to know more. And there wasn't a chance of peace in her future until she did.

* * *

Later that night, the kingdom fell into silence as nightfall consumed the land. Practically every citizen had settled down for the night and the royal guards returned from their excessive search throughout the landscape in search of the thief and her accomplice, to no avail, at that. The castle, itself, also fell into slumber, except for one, notable resident.

Elsa paced in her room, her mind crowded with thoughts.

_Who were they? What were they doing here? Were they truly just thieves? Or were they here for me?_

The Snow Queen could hardly take it any longer and desperately needed an outlet. Quietly, she crept out of her bedroom and headed down the hall to Anna, who was fast asleep with a snowman plush clutched tightly in her arms.

"Anna... Pst! Anna!" Elsa whispered on her knees, by the princess' bedside. "Anna! Hey, wake up!"

The young princess mumbled in her sleep. "Oh, Kristoff, you animal... Mm. No one eats carrots like you..."

"Ugh, Anna!" shouted Elsa.

Anna snapped out of her slumber, jolting up and gripping onto her snowman plush for dear life, her hair a jungle of a mess and her eyes wide and red. She looked over to Elsa fearfully before shaking off the brief trauma.

"Elsa, it's the middle of the night, what is it...?"

"I'm sorry. Can we talk? I can't sleep, and it's extremely important."

With a sigh, but an understanding smile, Anna forced herself out of bed and headed down to Elsa's bedroom, sitting in her lounge chair as the Snow Queen quietly shut the door behind them, prepared to confess all that's been on her mind. Anna, meanwhile, was still droopy-eyed, but managed to stay awake and at least attempt to keep focus, her arms hugging her knees as she sat patiently, waiting for her sister to begin.

"Okay... It's about that man I told you about."

"Elsa..."

"Please, Anna, I'm telling the truth. He was about my height, maybe a little taller, and he had red hair, and, um, green eyes, but that doesn't matter. He was able to conjure fire. And not with a burning piece of wood, or anything, with his bare hands..."

The poor princess had no idea what to think. She never doubted her sister, not once in her life, but this... it just seemed too surreal. A man with fire powers? It was almost too unimaginable to be real. Almost, meaning, not entirely unbelievable. After all, her sister was the Snow Queen.

"I believe you."

Elsa's face lit up. "You do?"

"Yes... But, what does it mean? I thought you were the only, well, you know, powery one."

"I don't know. I want to look into it, further, but, how can I? I have no idea where they went, or how to find them, and, no one else around here believes me." She sighed as she took a seat at the foot of her bedding and looked to the ground in thought.

Her pondering was cut short, however, due to Anna's loud and sudden snoring. Looking over to her sister, the Snow Queen found Anna in a deep sleep. She wanted to awaken her and talk more, desperately so, but she couldn't keep her darling sister awake at such a late hour when she's obviously had a busy day. And it was best she received some sleep, herself.

With that, the older sister assisted Anna in returning to her bedroom, lying her down gently and tucking her in. With a forehead kiss and a goodnight whisper, Elsa quietly left the room. Upon exiting, however, she was surprisingly greeted by a stern Kai, who was awakened in the middle of his sleep by Elsa's creeping.

"You majesty, I heard of your little episode, earlier, and I advise we drop the situation. It's two in the morning and you haven't a moment's rest since."

"But Kai, this isn't something I can just forget. There are people, living people, out there just like me. I can't just sit here and do nothing about it."

"Queen Elsa, there are no magic-makers other than you on this planet. Do you remember that expedition you financed to find the whereabouts of these supposed magic-makers?"

"Yes, but-"

"And what were the results?"

Elsa sighed, defeated. "Kai, this is real!"

"I have to disagree, no!"

"But if you would just listen!"

"Your highness, I know I am in position to speak against you, but as your royal adviser, I must voice my opinion. This has to stop. For months, your obsession with finding these magic-makers have gotten in the way of far more important matters. There are other, far more crucial things to attend to in this kingdom, so I ask that you, for the good of the land and people, think about what's best for your realm and not yourself."

And with those heavy words, Kai took his leave.

The Queen couldn't tell what was worse. The feeling of being deeply offended, or the fact that Kai was right. She _has_ been spending most of her time struggling to find strangers like her, and sidelining other matters for the sake of it. She could only imagine what others thought on the situation.

Kai was right. About everything. No matter what she thought, or hoped, finding people who could relate to her lifestyle, her experiences, just wasn't as important as her kingdom and family. It was time to end the obsession and move on.


	4. Of Wind and Light

Worn out from her breathtaking day, Elsa returned to her bedroom. With the lights dimmed and the atmosphere tranquil, she began preparing herself for bed, tying up her hair and setting up her bed.

Unbeknownst to the royal goddess, watchful eyes stared into her bedroom's window from a distance.

Sitting atop one of the castle's high rooftops, the little thief, returned, watched Elsa with fascination. Her blue eyes glimmered with interest and astonishment in Arendelle's ruler, but for what lies within.

She was Spirit. The mistress of wind and air. Free spirited and wild, her abilities allowed her to create unbelievable forces of wind, capable of toppling every tree in a massive forest, create whirlwinds and tornados varying in size. Most notably, it grants her the gifts of flight and incredible speed, which would explain her success in constantly swindling Arendelle.

Every so often, Spirit would tire of the food of her hidden home and secretly seek out a village or kingdom to plunder, all the while keeping her abilities a secret, if possible.

Tonight, however, she had no interest in robbing Arendelle, once again, but instead to learn more about their mysterious, snow-inclined ruler, who's been on young Spirit's mind since their encounter.

"So she's the one you were telling me about." a voice suddenly called out, slightly shaking the little thief as she made a quick turn around, smiling sheepishly.

She was greeted by a young man. He was tall, rather scrawny, with short, black hair and a bright appearance, both physically and as far as attire goes; dressed in yellow and gold. He was Lavish. A master of light. And after hearing Spirit had run off to Arendelle, he decided, being an older sibling of sorts to the mischievous girl, he'd follow behind and make sure she stayed out of trouble.

"Yeah, yeah. She's the one... Elsa." A beaming Spirit replied, unable to take her eyes off the Snow Queen. "I've never seen a gifted live amongst humans... She's so brave."

"So what's her gift, depression?"

"Shut up, alright?" Spirit spat. "She has the power of ice and snow. Oh, I've heard so much about her. They say, somewhere in the mountains, there's an entire palace made of ice, supposedly created by Elsa, herself. It's so bizarre. How can she live amongst humans? I mean, isn't that dangerous?"

"I don't know, judging by the castle, the crown, and the oversized bed, I'd say she's pretty safe, but that's just a guess."

Spirit said nothing for a while, merely observing Elsa intensely as the queen laid herself down and prepared for a night of slumber. Biting her lower lip, Spirit couldn't fight her urges.

"I wanna meet her."

"H-Huh?!" blathered Lavish, taken aback.

"I wanna meet her. C'mon, Lavish, we've got to!"

"Hey, hey, I'm all for breaking rules here and there, but if Axel finds out, we're roasted. Literally."

"He won't find out! Just a quick little meet-and-greet, then we'll go home, I promise!"

The lanky master of light exhaled as he pondered on a response. Rubbing the back of his head, his apprehensions quickly diminishing as he made a decision. "What are we waiting for?"

And with that, Spirit flew down to Elsa's bedroom balcony, using her wind to drag Lavish alongside her. The landing upon the platform, however, was far from smooth.

**_THUD_**

Elsa quickly awakened, her upper half jumping up from the covers and looking around fearfully. The room was dark, the only light being supplied by the shimmering moon from the glass, balcony door.

"Anna...?" The Snow Queen called out faintly, her eyes gazing over every inch of the room. As she began leaving her bed, a faint creak was heard out on the balcony. Throwing her fears out the window, the queen bucked up and made way for whomever the intruder may be, out on the balcony. With a harsh expression, she thrust open the glass doors to find her thief, standing at the edge.

"You?" Elsa spoke, beyond shocked to find she's returned.

Spirit slowly approached the Snow Queen, a warm smile on her face and a welcoming aura surrounding her. She placed her hands on her chest as she examined her majesty carefully, able to point out the indications of her abilities. From the hair, to the crystal eyes, to the pale skin. She truly was the mistress of ice and snow.

"Oh my gosh!" She cheered in excitable whispers. "It's really you!"

Elsa stared down at the girl, completely bewildered by her words and demeanor. Her look of fierceness and power faded away to innocent and confused, and her hands clamped together as she tried to figure things out.

And just then, Lavish arrived on the scene, immediately approaching Elsa without fear, and examining her with great focus. Personal space was unknown to this gifted man, his nose merely inches away from Elsa's as he took a closer look into her icy eyes, his back hunched and his eyes squinted.

"Yeah. She's definitely a gifted." Lavish finally spoke, rubbing his chin, his eyes still focused on Elsa. "Gorgeous, too."

"Ignore him." Spirit chuckled as she gently shoved Lavish to the side. "It's so great to finally meet you! You know, formally."

Elsa merely blinked, out of puzzlement and frustration. And it showed in her tone. "What's going on?! Wh-Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm sorry." the girl gave a sloppy curtesy, her grin wide and her eyes bright. "I'm Spirit. Mistress of Wind and Air, your majesty."

The Snow Queen lightly shook her head as she furrowed a brow. "I-I don't understand."

Spirit thought for a moment, looking at the ground, and briefly to the sky, searching for a breeze and soon finding there were none.

With a deep breath and a light exhale, she gave Elsa a smile and softly spoke. "Watch."

With those words, Spirit lifted her arms, conjuring gentle breezes throughout the air. Howls filled the sound waves as wind blew through her majesty's hair. It was incredible.

Elsa gazed around; astonished, before her gaze landed back on the young girl.

"See? I'm the Mistress of Wind and Air. I can control the gentlest of breezes, to the deadliest cyclones. I'm just like you... I'm gifted."

Elsa could hardly speak. The girl before her had magic. Just like that fire man. It wasn't just him. It was the little thief, as well. How could it be?

"You... You have magic?" Elsa asked, almost shakily. "But how?"

"I was born with it. We all were."

A smile slowly crept on Elsa's face. "All?"

"Well... Yeah. I'm not the only one. See, that's Lavish." Spirit explained as she directed Elsa's attention over to her bright companion. "And he's-"

"The Master of Light." The mischievous man continued, giving a bow. "See, we come from a place where gifted people like Spirit, myself, and even you, live together. It's great!"

"Gifted people? You mean, people with magical powers? L-Like you, and, um, Spirit, and that man... The one with the fire!"

Spirit happily nodded.

_This is it! After all these years, I've finally found people just like me. And they're everything I imagined. Welcoming, sweet, they're amazing. It's almost too amazing to be true. _

_So many questions. But where do I begin?_

"Please, come inside." Elsa suggested, walking over to the bedroom entrance with the cutest smile, her excitement flourishing. "I have so much to ask you."

Spirit and Lavish looked to each other as they sat on the balcony railing, as if they were thinking the same thing, and looking to one another for mutual confirmation. It wasn't long before their attention was reverted back to Elsa.

"We'd love to tell you everything you want to know. But a hands-on experience would be a little easier." said Spirit.

Elsa blinked. "Hands-on...? What do you mean?"

"I mean, we want you to come with us! To our home!" Spirit beamed. "You can meet the others, see everyone's powers, and be part of our family! It'd be amazing!"

"R-Really? You want me to come with you? Oh, this is incredible! Thank you so much! I've always wanted to-"

With a sudden pause, Elsa fell silent. Her bright aura of excitement quickly faded away as her eyes met the ground, heaving a saddened heart. Spirit and Lavish took notice of this, and concerned covered their faces. "What's wrong?" Spirit asked.

"I can't go..." Elsa softly answered.

"Can't go?" asked Lavish as hopped off the balcony rail. "Why not?"

"I can't leave my kingdom. Not again. I have a family to take care of, subjects. If I left, I'd be as selfish a ruler as any tyrant."

The Queen sighed, and a weak smile blossomed across her lips as she looked to her two new acquaintances, who's faces were still covered with disappointment. "But thank you. Both of you. You've finally proven all I've ever wanted to know. What I've always dreamed of. This meeting was everything I've ever hoped for, and then some. How can I ever repay you?"

Spirit looked down to her feet, twiddling her fingers out of apprehension. "I mean... You can come with us..."

"Spirit..." The Snow Queen sadly sighed.

"Elsa, you don't have to stay! Just visit! There's so much I want to show you, and I know it'd make you happy! Please..."

An uncertain Elsa looked at her two peers, back at her bedroom, and to her peers again.

_This is literally what I've always wanted. For years. To find people who share my lifestyle, share my gift. I won't be gone forever. And the night's still young. I should be able to manage a safe return before sunrise, if I handle this right. _

_Would it really hurt to visit...? _


	5. Confliction

"Okay. I'll go with you, but only for a short visit!" Elsa urged.

A delighted Spirit could hardly contain her excitement. With a beaming smile, and a joyous hop, she rang. "Yes, yes, okay! Oh, thank you so much! You're gonna love it, and everyone there, I promise-!"

"Shhh!" Hushed Lavish, quickly covering Spirit's mouth as he looked below. Below the balcony, and on the floor of the courtyard, three guards stood watch of the castle. "Keep quiet, alright?" He whispered. "I don't have the patience for guards tonight."

"Oh, pay them no mind." said Elsa, as she began making her way to the bedroom's door. "I'm Queen, we can waltz right out. I'll just inform Anna and Kai, and they'll take care of things while I'm gone."

Lavish's eyes widened, before he ran to block Elsa's path to the doorway. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Elsa, you can't tell anyone about this! A-About us."

The Snow Queen furrowed a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a fun guy, really, I am!" Lavish began. "But there's a strict rule about humans when it comes to our home; they're not allowed. And they can't know about it."

The logic was easily understandable in the eyes of the Snow Queen. But she couldn't leave her kingdom unannounced. A lie could easily act as a placeholder for her departure, but Elsa was a woman of rules, herself; And a queen never lies to her subjects, or her family. No matter what. "...Then I can't go. I'm sorry, but my sister would be worried sick if she found out I left without word. And I refuse to make up some wild story in place."

Elsa's words struck a young Spirit, harshly. "Elsa..." she softly spoke with a broken tone, nearly tearing. "Please, you have to go! I just want to show you what it's like to be amongst people like you. Don't you want that?"

_Do I want it? Of course I do. But... _

Elsa gave a tired sigh, followed by a warm, comforting smile to accompany her hand upon young Spirit's shoulder. Kneeling down so that she and the young girl were at eye level, Elsa tried to explain. "Spirit, I once abandoned my family. Kept secrets from them. The results were disastrous. I can't make the same mistake twice. No matter how much this trip would mean to me. I have to prioritize."

Spirit could only look to the ground upon hearing Elsa's words. It seemed there was no changing the Snow Queen's mind. With this realization, a tear streamed down the wind mistress' cheek, and her face hardened. "I get it..." she quietly spat, still avoiding eye contact.

Elsa frowned. "Spirit?"

Shoving Elsa off, Spirit gave a broken look. "I get it, alright?!" She said nothing more as she turned towards the balcony, beginning to take her leave. "Let's get going, Lavish!"

Coyly scratching the back of his neck, Lavish looked to Elsa with both disappointment and sorrow, before immediately reverting his attention to a frustrated Spirit. "I said, let's go!" she commanded, squatted atop the balcony rail as she awaited the moment to conjure a gust of wind for departure, looking out into Arendelle's nightly cityscape.

"...I'll catch up." He countered.

Giving a groan, Spirit summoned a gust of wind, carrying her off the balcony, into midair, and over the castle gates. Out of sight. Lavish, meanwhile, turned back to Elsa.

"Don't mind her. She's young. Only a teen, you know?" He simply said, sitting on the edge of Elsa's bed.

"Lavish, I'm sorry. But you have to understand where I'm coming from... Right? My family-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. But Elsa... Don't you want to see what the world is like, beyond this? Beyond humans? How did you do it, anyway? How could you possibly manage to live amongst humans and end up with a life as great as you make it out to be?"

Hearing those words almost caused a smile to blossom upon the Snow Queen's lips. Her life was spectacular, wasn't it? A family who loves her, a prospering kingdom... And yet, something felt... wrong. As if something were missing. Could it be the company of people like her? Or could it simply be the lack of knowledge and understanding of them? No. No. Elsa forced her mind to push aside petty thoughts. The problem Kai brought to her attention was resurfacing, and more apparent than ever. She shouldn't have this conversation with Lavish. She has no reason to. Her life was here, in Arendelle, with Anna, with her family. She shouldn't feel conflicted... But... she did... Why?

"L-Lavish..." Elsa nearly choked. "Please, you have to go. It's getting late, and, I have a meeting to hold tomorrow morning. Please."

Lavish gave a smile as he looked to the flooring, mildly shaking his head. "You know what? It's okay." The light master's line of vision reverted back to Elsa. "I'm sorry for pressuring you. And, I'm sorry about Spirit." Rising from the bed, Lavish walked towards Elsa and extended his hand. "May we meet again." He said with a genuine smile.

Feeling things have finally reached an understanding, Elsa connected hands with Lavish, giving a small shake before she found herself being pulled into his embrace. Initially confused, Elsa's bafflement simmered as she felt Lavish's arms envelop her. Feeling the comfort, and spiritual bond, she returned the hug, softly closing her eyes as she did. "May we meet again." She cooed.

Pulling away, Lavish's smile was gone; replaced by a look of pure sorrow. Not from bitterness, but from the knowledge he'll miss the new gifted he's encountered. It was so rare they ever crossed paths, that when it finally happened, it felt more like a miracle than anything else. Having Elsa reject their invitation to even visit, made it seem as if they would never extend their family. And with the Snow Queen being such a amazing soul, so obvious even after a brief encounter, it truly tore at the light master's emotions. Even so, he stammered, struggling to put on a false look of understanding and happiness. "Heh. So long."

With those words, Lavish made his way to the balcony, keeping his eyes on the Snow Queen until pausing in his tracks. With a wave of his hand, a bright flash appeared, causing Elsa to look away, hastily, to avoid the stunning rays. By the time the Snow Queen looked back, Lavish was gone.

Exhausted. Elsa immediately sighed as she felt her stomach turn. Falling atop her pillow-infested bed, the weary queen shut her eyes to welcome slumber. Unfortunately, such an attempt at a peaceful night of sleep was futile. Her mind only buzzed.


	6. Breaking Point

The bright, warm morning sun rose over Arendelle. With the smell of summer filling the air, and an atmosphere to match, the kingdom was in its most pleasant state. Thriving wildlife, and beautiful views near and far; from the waterfalls of the fjords, to the castle itself, Arendelle was a sight to behold. With its success in the trading industry, it was a favorite destination and partner for neighboring kingdoms. On this day, in fact, dignitaries of the Northern Isles were scheduled to pay a visit to the kingdom in diplomatic aspirations. As the visiting royalty arrived on their ships, at the docks, excited citizens paid their respect with warm greetings as they made their way to the quaint castle.

Within the castle, servants Kai and Gerda made final preparations in the formal dining hall, where the meeting is to be held. Though Anna was surprisingly prepared for the event, with her gown first worn the day of Elsa's coronation, hair neatly tied in a bun, and beaming smile, Elsa was nowhere to be found.

Worried and anxious, Anna paced about in the dining hall, midst a few dozen servants, as final preparations were made. A concerned Kai soon approached the princess.

"Princess Anna, if I may ask, where is your sister?"

Biting her lower lip as she hugged herself, Anna gave a nervous chuckle. "Ha, funny thing about that; Well, uh, you see, the thing is, um... I don't know."

Kai groaned, rubbing his temples in exasperation. "Your majesty, please, the Northern Islanders will be here any moment! Please seek out your sister whilst I prepare the finishing touches!"

"Yes, right, you're right! I'll do that..." Stammered Anna as she made her way out of the dining hall and up the grand staircase; bumping into a knight's armored statue as she did.

"Where could she be?" The princess thought aloud, to herself, as she neared Elsa's bedroom. "It's not like her to sleep in, or be late, and especially on such an important-"

Anna's words were cut short once she finally arrived within her sister's personal quarters, only to find she was nowhere to be found. "Elsa?"

Frantically searching throughout the room, the queen was nowhere in sight. Her bed was empty, and a sloppy mess, her clothes scattered throughout the floor, and the balcony doorway was wide open. "Elsa?!" Anna called out again. As she quickly surveyed the room, she barely noticed the bathroom's door slightly cracked, and slowly walked forward.

Tip-toeing into the bathing room, Anna noticed the shower curtains fully covering the tub, and the shower's faucet running smoothly. Steam filled the room, as it was quickly released through the full-opening of the door. Though a silhouette of a bathing Elsa was nowhere in sight, Anna put her optimism forth and slowly opened the curtains. Though she half-expected a nude Elsa standing at eye level, she was instead greeted with a bare Elsa below, asleep in the tub.

Sighing with relief, Anna could only smile at her adorable sister, but was immediately snapped out of it once she realized the time. "Oh my gosh, Elsa!" she shrieked.

The Snow Queen was immediately jolted awake, the water of the shower freezing as a result of her fright. Hazy and barely able to speak, Elsa gave her sister a half-lidded stare. "W-Wha... What happened..?" she murmured.

"I don't know, I just found you like this, I mean, I guess you had too much chocolate last night, am I right?" The princess blinked. "Wait, what am I doing, Elsa, we have to go!"

"Go...? Go where?"

Anna grabbed her sister by the arm and quickly pulled her out of the tub, and subsequently rushed into the bedroom. "I'll explain on the way!"

At the dining hall, Gerda, Kai, and a few other stewards welcomed the visiting royalty as they took their seats at the stretched table. Though Queen Elsa and Princess Anna were still absent, the dignitaries didn't seem to mind. At least, not on the surface...

"Where do you suppose the queen may be?" One advisor hushed to another. "I haven't the foggiest. But this is the same queen whom caused an eternal winter, need I remind you." the second advisor scowled. "It's best we remain on her good side and pretend we didn't notice her unacceptable tardiness."

"What ever do you mean?" the first advisor inquired.

"Let me explain." The second advisor quietly added, willing to inform. "Arendelle is a prospering kingdom, and any possible trade partner is a sheer fool if they willingly miss the opportunity to exploit their resources; But engaging in business with Arendelle comes with a price. One mustn't upset their queen. You see..." the second advisor inched in closer, making doubly sure his voice was kept at a low tone. "...she is not like you and I. She's a witch. With enough power to freeze this entire kingdom and all who inhabit it."

The first advisor whispered a gasped. "You don't say? I always assumed she was of pure heart"

"Nonsense." the second advisor replied. "She may look like a queen, but those who are aware of Arendelle's unique history knows she's a monster. But remember, this is for the good of our kingdom's profit, so we must strive for cooperation."

Just then, Kai stood proudly at the edge of the table, stern and dignified as he gave a smile. "Presenting Arendelle's esteemed monarchs, Queen Elsa, and Princess Anna!"

With their cue, Elsa and Anna strolled into the dining hall; Elsa's face remaining stoic as Anna gave a cheerful smile, and a timid wave to her guests. As Kai stood by their side, the two sisters took their seats at the edge of the table. With the clearance of her throat, Elsa spoke softly.

"Visitors of the Northern Isles, I welcome you to the kingdom of Arendelle. I do hope you can forgive my brief delay, but without further adieu, shall the meeting commence?"

The dignitaries nodded in approval before the second advisor stood from his seat, adjacent Elsa and Anna. "Indeed, your majesty. I thank you for providing the opportunity to mend the wounds of our recent trading endeavors. Now, I do believe the share of profiting is in dire need of rectification. Fortunately, I've gone over several variables that will result in our favor."

Receiving a scroll from a fellow dignitary, the second advisor spoke confidently. As he explained his business proposal, a weary Elsa struggled to pay attention. However, through her peripheral vision, the queen was able to spy a figure standing outside through the wall of window. Though the figure was hard to make out, with her attention falsely lying on the speaking advisor, Elsa managed to focus her vision enough to finally make out a face. What she saw was a hooded young girl...

_Spirit? W-What...? _

"...And thus allowing the profits to be exchanged equally." the second advisor concluded, catching Elsa's attention, who blinked as she turned to her proposer.

"J-Just a moment." she stammered. "That proposal failed to mention your kingdom's lack of input. Our people are giving the lion's share of the work, which would explain why the profit margin falls within our favor. This has been delivered to your ears before, has it not?"

"Your majesty, with all due respect, I don't understand why your kingdom is the only land unwilling to agree with our terms."

"Simple." Elsa began, her expression stoic. "Your terms are unreasonable. You put less effort, yet expect an equal amount of profit in return. I'm sorry, but that isn't something I am willing to abide."

The second advisor scoff. "I don't believe I have any intentions on changing my mind."

The Queen stood. "Then you can consider our partnership abolished."

"But, your majesty!"

Elsa spoke again. "I've given a proposal of my own, and it would end in equal favor. You have the opportunity to accept-"

"-And I reject!"

"Then there is nothing else left to say. Meeting adjourned." Elsa declared.

With a bitter look, the second advisor gave a silent huff and gathered his belongings. His accompanying dignitaries did the same, before pausing in their tracks as the second advisor spoke again, sharply. "The ending of this partnership is for the best, I don't doubt. I have no desire to work with a monster."

Elsa cringed internally at the second advisor's remark, but chose to ignore confrontation. Anna, who was preparing to depart the meeting, immediately turned back, glaring at the second advisor. "What?" she interrogated.

Elsa worriedly whispered to her sister. "Anna, let it go."

"No, what did you say?!" the sister demanded. "The only monster here is you!"

The second advisor scowled. "Why defend a demon?"

"I'm not defending a demon, I'm defending my sister!" the furious princess retorted.

"And what, pray tell, is the difference? You can't be sure of her true intentions! She is nothing like us!"

Anna's frustration was reaching new heights. Marching towards the advisor, despite Elsa's attempts to stop her, the princess roared. "Why are you threatened by anyone different than you?!"

"Anna, enough." Elsa urged.

"You're criticizing me? You're the one defending a witch who nearly caused the death of every citizen in this land-" ["Enough!" Elsa cried; snow flurries suddenly sprinkling from the ceiling] "-left them to die, and had the audacity to treat herself in high regards by re-crowing herself queen-" ["How dare you..." Anna croaked as tears streamed. The mere sight of her sister's heartbreak was Elsa's breaking point] "-You're pathetic!"

"I said, enough!" roared the Snow Queen; blasts of ice shards shooting from her palms and nearly striking the advisor. With the shard having struck the wall beside him, instead, the advisor was physically in one piece, but emotionally terrified. Grabbing hold of his chest as his heart raced, the advisor and the other dignitaries fled the room in fear.

Broken by the scene that transpired before her, the cruelty of those different from her, the true feelings brewing within her closest accomplices, the ignorance, the intolerance towards acceptance... Elsa felt her eyes fill to the brim with tears, and could hardly stand in the room for another moment, forcing her to retreat to her private quarters.


End file.
